The advent of on-demand programming, such as recorded or cached on-demand and broadcast media content, provides a viewer with the option to navigate a recorded or on-demand program with media content navigation commands commonly referred to as “trick modes”. These media content navigation commands are typically initiated with a remote control device and include commands such as play, fast-forward, rewind, pause, and other navigation commands that were derived from tape transport mechanisms.
The fast-forward function, for example, provides a time-savings for a viewer when used to shorten the viewing time for a recorded program. However, the fast-forward function does not provide a convenient technique to locate segments or scenes of a recorded program that may be of interest to a viewer. Typically, video that is being displayed in a fast-forward mode must be observed by the viewer to input another remote control input, such as a play or pause command, at precisely the right time to keep from overrunning a particular scene and missing part of the recorded or on-demand program.